My Love's Sweet 16
by bellababy16
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. Bella is living with her dad and her mom left about a year ago. with the anniversary of her mother leaving coming up as well as her sweet 16, will Edward and Bella become more than friends? AxJ RxE CxE and ExB
1. Chapter 1

EPOV:

Bella had always been my best friend. As far back as I could remember she's always been there. And I knew she always would be.

Bella's being raised be her dad. Since he works a lot of nights and Bella is bff with my sister Alice, she sleeps over a lot. But Alice and I do spend night there when she wants to stay home. Alice in Bella's room while I'm on the couch downstairs. I really don't mind but it's kinda lonely when you're there all alone hearing them laughing upstairs. So when Bella runs into my room at about 5am in her PJs it's no big deal. She quietly slips in through the door and gets on the bed. Sometimes I'm already awake waiting for her other times she has to wake me up. Which isnt an easy job if I'm out. It isnt like our rents care. They are fine with wherever Bella sleeps but Alice says Bella cant spend the night in my room because then it will be like she's my girlfriend. Of course Bella and I just laugh at her. But I don't care I love spending time with her.

Tonight is a crisp spring night in April. It's like 90 during the day but it still gets pretty chilly at night sometimes get down to the 30's but we don't get snow. The house was so warm especially because my room has lots of windows. So I opened the window next to my bed and cracked the door to the veranda open a little so that there was some air. Hopefully it wouldn't be to cold when Bella come in.

BPOV:

"Alice Stop It" _Why does this argument happen everytime I try to go see Edward?_

"You've heard all my reasons before. I'm starting to think you don't listen to me that or you don't care what I say."

"No Alice I do listen and I care what you have to say, but I don't agree with it. I'm not gonna do what you're telling me. You're rents are fine with it so calm down please. Now I'll be back later. Don't worry You'll have plenty of time to dress me. Love you Al…Mom."

"Don't call me that. Fine, go, have fun even, but I expect him to call you honey and baby from now on."

_Great well atleast I'm free to go see Edward now. Hmm I wonder why he said I had to come early tonight._

EPOV:

I was still awake when Bella snuck in. I was surprised she was here. It was only 11 and Alice usually kept her hostage till 5am. But that means she would be here for her surprise. I looked up at her and knew she was already freezing.

"Hold on, get in and I'll be right back"

"But Edward, I'm gonna freeze if you leave me."

" I'll be right back I promise. Don't worry." I ran to the closet knowing she couldn't see me. I grabbed a big fleece blanket as well as a large sweatshirt and some sweatpants for her as well. "Here you'll be warmer, sweat shirt and swaet pants if you need them."

" Edward? I'll take the blanket too if you don't mind."

"Ok I don't want you to get sick from being to warm in a freezing room. You don't need a fever."

"Edward don't worry so much" I couldn't help but chuckle at her as she said that while putting the sweatshirt on over her head. I guess she didn't notice it was a zip up.

"I'm sorry I care, but you know Alice will never forgive me if you get really sick. Plus I'd have to take care of you and then how would you get the Biology homework? Now hurry up or you're gonna miss it."

"Miss what? Edward are you sure you aren't the sick one?" She put her hand out reaching for my arm seeing if I was warm to she soft always warm hands.

"Bella stop, get the sweatshirt on and come here so we can go out on the veranda." She gave me a look of complete shock that I would take her out in the cold. I walked to the doors anyway hoping if I went out she'd finally hurry up. If she doesn't then I'm gonna have to pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and run.

"Ok I'm changed. Now what am I missing?" she only wore the seat shirt but she put the blanket on the couch.

"Nothing yet. Just wait ok?" she nodded coming to snuggle her face in my chest. I pulled her over to the couch putting the blanket over her bare legs and put my arms around her in all attempts of keeping her warm. I looked up at the sky and the full moon. It was starting I told Bella I had a surprise for her and this was it.

"Ok I want you to turn around and look at the moon. I think you'll like it." She gave me this look but slowly turned around. I knew she liked it because I heard her whisper under her breath.

"oh my… it's…gorgeous… his surpri…wow." She turned to me with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you I know you didn't create it but you knew I wanted to see one. It's so pretty thank you." As she turned back to the ecllipse I knew it made her day.

"Kids? What are you doing outside? It's cold and late and you shoud get to bed. Now Edward I don't care if Bella sleeps in here but you shouldn't keep her outside." Esme my mother must have come in and I didn't notice.

"Sorry, mom it's just the ecllipse. I knew Bella wanted to see one so I brought her out for a little bit. Don't worry we'll come in soon." She smiled she knew that Bella was having a rough week since it was her mother's birthday and she mother died last year as well as her Bday, and Esme knew I was trying to keep her happy and her mind off of everything.

"Ok goodnight hun. Sweet dreams Bella."

"Oh you too Esme, uh night." My mother left and just as I went to pull Bella back inside I saw it. Her grip tightened and she closed her eyes. Standing there for a moment and she made her wish on the shooting star, before she quietly got up and went inside. I knew the look it's the I'm sorry look. My gift made her so happy but when that shooting star came all she could think of was she wanted her mom and even though I tried to get her to think of anything else; it all came back to that.

BPOV:

Omg he brought me out to see the eclipse. That was so sweet. Oh someone is talking to me. Wait Esme is out here I must have been really zoning on the moon. She told Edward to bring me back inside.

"Oh you to Esme, uh night." Was all I could get out. That's when I turned around and saw it. A shooting star. I closed my eyes, squeezing Edward's hand and made my wish. Yeah I wish my mom could come back but I know that wish wont come true. So I wished, Edward would love me for my birthday. And that was the only present I needed and wanted


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added my story to your favorites. It's so sweet and it made my day.**

EPOV:

Bella was already curled up when I walked in. I got in bed next to her held her in my arms watching her sleep soon I fell asleep too.

******************Morning****************

BPOV:

BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Oh no. not this early why isn't Edward telling her to go away? Wait is he even here? I got up to see that Edward wasn't there. Alice was still yelling so I thought I should go downstairs and see what she wants.  
"yeah Alice I'm coming!"

So Alice and I made plans for me to come over after school so she could plan my birthday. Oh great my birthday, well if it makes Alice happy then she can plan anything she wants.

***************************************

School went by quick I sat with Edward and Alice as well as Jasper, Alice's boyfriend at lunch before Biology with Edward. Gym passed quick and wasn't to bad. Now on to Alice's room.

I don't know why I let Alice talk me into it but I'm letting her throw me my sweet 16. Everyone keeps saying that it's the biggest day in my life until I go to prom or get married. I don't see what the big deal is

"BELLA!?! Are you even listening? I've been asking if you want a theme? You know for your party? I can do just a pink and white classic girly sorta thing or I can do something else like Under the Sea, Red Carpet or Paris!" Opps I guess Alice was talking to me.

"Ok you can do whatever you want Alice".Uh-oh did I really just say that outloud Something must be wrong with me, I know i'm going to regret that later.

"Really Bella? You mean you're ok with all that?" I guess I did say it outloud. I nodded as she squealed with delight and hugged me jumping up and down. She started printing up Invitations while I decided I should do my homework so i dont get behind.

APOV: I hope Bella doesn't get mad but my brother is coming home around the time of her Bday. He's been living with some friends this year because they have a really good program he wanted to do. Now that it's over he can come to her party. He's really fun to chill with and he's a gentleman so he's perfect for her to have as her escort. I wont hook them up, I'm sure it will happen on its own. Now back to invites.

"Bella? Do you want Mike and Eric to come?"

"Of Course and you should include Jessica and Lauren as well. Do you think Tanya would come down with her family? I mean whenever we stay there on vacation she treats me like her sister and is always so nice, I think we should include them.

"Oh of course I am I'm making up an invitation right now!"

"Alice I have Tanya's email you can send her an email tell her what's going on. I dont think she really needs an invitation."

"WHAT!?! They do too! Bella you have to act like a lady and be respectful. You are sending an invitation. And for that I should make you hand write the entire thing. But I know you dont have fancy handwriting so I wont but dont push your luck!" Well I didnt mean to yell but atleast she'll remember for every other party and her wedding.

BELLA"S SWEET 16

When: Fridat May 6th at 5pm

Where: The Port Angeles Country Club

RSVP by: April 15th at 454-1893

Please be dressed in formal attire as the theme is

A NIGHT IN PARIS

Yay I can't wait to hand these out to everyone tomorrow. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't read it. I think Bella would shoot me for making it formal. She freaks out whenever I hand her a kitten heel and its only 1 inch. She'll kill me for the dress and heels I'm getting her but she's gonna look absolutely amazing.

********** Next Morning*************

APOV:

"Bella!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing! Come on. I have invites to hand out and I wanna get them to everyone before lunch. Please hurry up I really want to get to school early and Edward is already waiting." _Perfect now all I need is for Bella to be to bored to pay attention to the "formal" part of the invitation. I really hope she doesn't kill me._

**Author's note: What do you think I should do have **

**Bella and Edward hook up before her Birthday so he is hers for the party**

**Bella gets upset at the party and Edward finally realize and tell her at the party.**

**Have Everything happen after the party.**

**Review please and give your opinion. Sorry if I don't update again till Monday it's prom weekend so I'm really busy buying last minute stuff. But I'll try to write a new chapter on Sunday and get it up! **


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV:

I can't believe what Alice is planning for Bella it seems so unfair to Bella. Bella isn't the kind of girl that likes formal gown dress parties. And knowing Alice it's going to be way over the top! But seeing as I can read Alice's mind I know exactly what she plans on dressing Bella in. I must admit that the dress is pretty and Bella will look great but a white formal gown for her sweet 16 might be a little much! Hopefully Bella wont kill Alice. We gave all the invites out and most people said they would be there. Angela and Ben even agreed to help Emmett and Jasper hang decorations. Alice and Rose would be dressing Bella. Right now Alice and Rose were out with Bella getting their highlighted or whatever it is Alice talks about and getting their nails done. Emmett, Jasper and I are going around decorating the Tent in the yard with flowers, garland and candles. I can't wait to go get Bella. I got a tiny locket with a picture of us as little kids on one side and us now on the other. I knew she'd love it so I couldn't wait to give it to her. Only 20 minutes till I have to get her. My phone started buzzing.

" Hello? Bella?"

"Edward come get me and take me somewhere other than the mall. Alice is putting me in this horrible dress. Its white and big and puffy and I look like a teen bride. Its my sweet 16 Edward not my wedding." It was so hard not to laugh at her. I knew she was pouting and I knew I had to find away to get her to stay in the gown.

"Bella please wear the gown. Everyone else is in formal attire and if you change my present wont go well. Please Bella do it for me!"

"Fine Edward but please come get me before I turn into the zombie bride."

"Ok I'll be there in 5 ok. Luv ya Bells."

"Yeah luv ya too. Now hurry up I'm gonna die.

I walked in and Bella looked gorgeous. My jaw dropped when I saw her. White dress perfectly emphasizing her perfect body. I couldn't believe my best friend has been this pretty and I never realized. That's when she looked up and saw me.

"OMG Edward. Thank you so much for saving me. Now help me get these pins out of my hair I want it down."

"Ok, turn around and I'll help." I reached in my pocket taking the locket out and put it around her neck. She instantly turned around eye's glistening. I knew she was about to cry.

"Bella I love you. I never knew how to tell you. So I thought now would be the perefect time.

**Sorry guys I know cliff hangers suck. But I only got 2 reviews last chapter. So can the people who added my story to their favorites. Please review. I really want 10 reviews for this chapter. I don't think it's to much to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Edward gave me a necklace. He really is my best friend always so sweet and caring. Im glad I am walking into my party with him. I really didn't want to find a guy to escort me. Edwards my best friend I knew asking him to be by my side all night meant he would let me have fun and dance with friends but he would also keep guys away that I didn't want around me.

Wait he just said something. What? OMG did he just say he loved me? He couldn't have. That's when everything went black

**EPOV**

All of a sudden Bella was crashing to the floor. What was happening? I caught her before she could get hurt. I didn't know what to do. Do I call 911? Wait her dad is 911… Do I get him? But that would ruin her party. Does she need a Dr because I could get my dad.

"Edward? What happened, why are you holding me on the ground?" Bella's voice was soft but pulled me back to the real world and not the worry I was feeling.

"Oh beautiful you fainted on me. Scared me to death. I was trying to figure out what to do but thankfully you woke up. Do you feel ok because I can run and get my dad?" I was starting to worry she would realize why she fainted and have a panic attack any moment and I just could deal with that alone right now.

"Edward I had the strangest dream. The girls got me ready for the party and then you came in to give me something and you told me you loved me. Isnt that stange?"

"That wasn't a dream I did tell you" All of a sudden emotions flashed across Bella's face. I couldn't figure out what they were. Was she angry? She couldn't be because her eyes filled with tears. Oh god she's upset, I never should have told her. This was a bad idea.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me feel like I didn't matter? You are always flirting with the cheerleaders at school? Is this a joke?"

I realize now that she was about the cry because she was hurt. I had treated her awfully because I was afraid of my feelings. "I didn't tell you because I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way and flirting with those girls is the only way I can get them to leave me alone if I ask. Bella you have always mattered to me and we may be young but you are not a high school sweetheart to me. You are the one I want to spend every day with. I cant stand when you go visit your mom in Arizona. Every time you go even for just a week I feel like I have to run there after you."

"Really you feel that way? I've wanted to tell you I've loved you ever since we were kids playing in the sandbox. I love you Edward, now lets get down to this party so people can have a good time and when it is over we can tell our parents how we feel.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I really missed writing and finally got an idea for where to take this story. Im going to try to updated this story twice a week. Until the end of July and then it will probably be once a week. Sorry to keep you waiting. Please review with how you think this story will go.**


End file.
